Customers often purchase products from retailers over the internet. Generally, the products purchased by a customer are delivered to a physical address provided by the customer, for example, a home where the customer lives, or an office where the customer works. Typically, products, ordered by customers of a retailer are loaded into a delivery vehicle of the retailer (or a delivery service used by the retailer) and delivered one by one to each customer's designated delivery location (e.g., home). Generally, it may be more cost-efficient for the retailers to have a customer of a retailer pick up internet-ordered products from the store of the retailer for other customers of the retailer who are located in geographic proximity to the customer who picks up the products from the store, and then to have the customer who picks up the products drop off the products at the other customers' locations on his/her way home. However, some people may consider too much of an inconvenience to drive to multiple addresses of other customers on their way home from a retail store to drop off the products picked up at the store for the other customers.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.